Brihanna "Die Sanftmütige" Felsenwald
Lady Brihanna "Die Sanftmütige" Felsenwald ist ein Paladin des Kaders "Hand der Treue", einer Splittergruppe der Silbernen Hand. Gemeinsam mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern schwor sie nach der Erkenntnis eines Fehlurteils einen Eid, dieses wieder gut zu machen, was ihre Seele nach ihrem Tod dazu verdammte, in der Welt zu bleiben. (Siehe: Hand der Treue) Zu Lebzeiten hatte sie zwei Kinder. Während der Kader und der Orden des Erbauers nach einem Weg suchten, die Toten von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen und ihre Seelen zu befreien, verlor sie durch mehrere Schlachten zunehmend das Bewusstsein über ihre Existenz und die Erinnerung an ihr frühreres Leben, wie auch an ihre Kinder. Unbegehrte Sehnsüchte... geträumt von denen die nie schlafen Teil 1 Der Tod kommt rasch, wenn das Sterben erst einmal vorbei ist und gnädig senkt sich Dunkelheit. Ein Hauch von Frieden, Brihanna wendet sich dem Lichtpunkt zu und wohlige Wärme durchflutet ihr ganzes Sein. Schon erkennt sie das Haus das ihr geliebter Mann Tobias mit seinen eigenen Händen an den sanften Hügeln vor Stratholme erbaut hat, sie hört das Lachen der Kinder. Ihrer Söhne! Sie ist zu Hause, sie ist endlich wieder ein heiles Ganzes. Einen Moment lang gestattet sie sich den Augenblick zu genießen, sieht nicht die Dunkelheit in ihrem Rücken herannahen, hat sie völlig vergessen, doch als sie ihren ersten Schritt nach Hause tun will holt es sie ein. Schlanke Ranken schlingen sich um ihren Leib, gekrümmte Dornen dringen unter die dünne Haut ihrer Seele, zart und zierlich doch stärker als jedes Eisen sein könnte. Sie möchte schreien, doch keine Klage kommt über tote Lippen. Sie möchte weinen, doch keine Tränen fließen aus gebrochenen Augen. Sie möchte die Wärme nicht verlassen, doch sie wird ihr entrissen und da ist nur noch Kälte und Dunkelheit. Es trägt ihre Seele fort, weit, weit weg. Sie wird gedehnt, gedrückt, gezerrt, NEU GEFORMT und vorbereitet. Sie weiß was passiert, doch sie weigert sich es einzugestehen. Aber unerbittlich kommt sie ihrem Ziel näher, schon spürt sie die Verbindung mit der anderen Seele. Der neue Setzling wartet, gierig harrt er darauf, sein Sein mit ihr zu teilen und alles herauszufiltern was sie ausmacht. Ihre Seele – sie selbst – wird verflochten mit dem Setzling, sie werden eins. Und der schreckliche Kreis beginnt von neuem, alles fließt an ihr vorbei, alles verschwindet in der Dunkelheit dieser anderen beseelten Kreatur und sie vermag es nicht aufzuhalten, sie erlebt es immer und immer wieder. Der Augenblick ihrer Geburt, die Wärme der Mutter. Ihren Herzschlag lauschend, der reinen Frieden und Geborgenheit bringt. Die erste Umarmung, das Lachen, das Entdecken der Welt. Liebe, Schmerz, Glück, Wut, Freude, Trauer. Der erste Kuss, das unbeschreibliche Gefühl Mutter zu werden, die Geburt ihrer Söhne. Familie, Freunde, Feinde, Schlachten, Siege, Niederlagen all das zieht rasend an ihr vorbei, muss geteilt werden mit der unsäglichen Existenz in ihr. Und etwas in ihr zerbricht mit filigranem kristallenem Klang. Ein Stück ihrer Seele, ein Stück ihrer Menschlichkeit geht verloren – für immer. Sie steht am Abgrund, an den Gestaden des Wahnsinns und es wäre so leicht, so leicht einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Lockend brandet das Chaos an die Klippen auf denen sie steht, es wäre dann vorbei. Was hält sie noch? Die lächerliche Hoffnung auf Heilung? Frieden? Sie blickt in den Abgrund, die Gesichter ziehen vorbei. Alle die sie gekannt hatte, die, die sie geliebt hatte. Die Stimme der Erkenntnis erfüllt ihr Sein, lässt die Seele erbeben. DU BIST VERDAMMT! Dieses Mal schreit sie, schreit im Nichts mit aller Kraft die sie aufbieten kann, gegen das Getöse der Brandung. Nun kniet sie am Abgrund, ihre Hand gräbt sich in den schwarzen Sand und nimmt den funkelnden Splitter auf, der sich von der Dunkelheit abhebt. Sie drückt ihn fest an sich. Der Funken Menschlichkeit, sie schlingt sich darum, schützend wölbt sich ihre Seele darüber und nimmt ihn ganz tief mit hinein. Zieht sich zurück in die andere Seele, ins Innerste, wo man sie nicht finden wird. Hier am Ende aller Sehnsüchte wird sie nicht aufgeben. Sie wird weiter kämpfen für die anderen, für sich, für den Glauben. Und ein neues Echo flüstert durch das Nichts. „(…)Doch bei allem was heilig und gerecht ist, ganz gleich wie sich die Leichenberge auch türmen mögen, welche Schrecken uns widerfahren. Wir werden unseren gerechten Schwur erfüllen. Wir zweifeln nicht, wir zögern nicht.“ Teil 2 Ein Dunstschleier lag auf dem See vor Darrowehr. Die Bäume, die das Ufer säumten waren verhüllt im Nebel und auch die Gipfel der Bergketten blieben verborgen. Ebenso die Sonne, sie verbarg sich jenseits dunkler Wolken die unablässig feinen Regen gen Erde schickten. Die Hufe der drei weißen Schlachtrösser hinterließen tiefe Spuren im Pfad der Richtung Zugwindlanger führte und als sie ihr Ziel erreichten erklang dreifach der dumpfe Laut schwerer Rüstungen, welchen die schwarzroten Ritter der Hand der Treue verursachten, als sie absaßen und gemessenen Schrittes auf den jungen Ritter sowie den Knappen zugingen. Sie wurden bereits erwarteten. Maltrius von Stratholme ging in ihrer Mitte, flankiert von Victor und ihr selbst. Brihanna ließ ruhig ihren Blick wandern, vertraute auf Instinkte und altes Wissen das ihr in zahlreichen Jahren als Ritter der Silbernen Hand in Fleisch und Blut übergangen waren. Doch es schien so, der Ritter und der Knappe waren tatsächlich allein gekommen. Respekt regte sich in ihr, alle Gefühle schienen wie so oft weit weg, es kostete sie inzwischen bewusste Anstrengungen sich an das Echo ihres Seins zu erinnern. Doch solange sie bei ihren Brüdern und Schwestern war, fiel es ihr leichter. Der Hauch eines Lächelns zeichnete sich unter dem Helm ab und sie nahm ihren Platz neben ihrem Mentor ein. Maltius von Stratholme konnte auch nach seinem Tod eine Erscheinung sein, jede seiner Bewegungen schien Bedacht gewählt und in Momenten der Klarheit war sein Blick für Lüge und Wahrheit unfehlbar. Doch auch an ihm nagte die Last der Jahre, eine Seele brennt hell und stark doch ohne Hoffnung war sie wie eine Flamme unter einem Glas. Ihre Zeit schwand. Brihannas Blick wanderte zu Victor, sein Licht strahlte noch am hellsten und beständigsten und an ihn würde sie sich wenden, bevor ihr letztes Aufbegehren kommen würde. Die Augen des Ritters richteten sich nun auf Veyt van Roth und Jacarda Glenn. Sie waren gekommen mehr über Sir Marcus „Den Erbauer“ zu erfahren. Brihanna entgingen nicht die kleinen Anzeichnen menschlicher Furcht, entging nicht, das der Knappe dem Ritter eine Hand in den Rücken legte um gemeinsam Stärke zu beweisen. So war es recht, erneut empfand sie Respekt und einen Hauch Belustigung. Nach einem gegenseitigen Messen und Abwiegen begann das Gespräch, auch für sie selbst ergaben sich neue Erkenntnisse, sie hatte nie gewusst, nie gefragt, warum ihr Bruder damals nach dem Gespräch mit dem Scharfrichter den Orden verlassen hatte. Jetzt verstand sie, verstand, dass ihr Bruder getan hatte, was sein Herz ihm Befahl um ihnen um auch den Anderen eine andere Wahl zu geben. Niemand hatte geahnt, was daraus erwachsen würde. Die Erinnerungen an damals rührten abermals Gefühl in ihr an, sie vermisste ihren Bruder, doch sie empfand kein Bedauern. Keine Reue für ihre Entscheidungen, keine für den Eid der sie jetzt band und darin lag etwas Tröstliches. Sie wurde Zeuge wie Sir Veyt sein Versprechen ihnen bei der Suche nach Erlösung zu helfen erneuerte. Neue Hoffnung wurde geboren. Mit dem Erbauer fing es an, mit seinen Erben sollte es Enden. Wäre das ihr aller Schicksal? Tief in ihrem Inneren kannte sie die Wahrheit, wusste dass es so leicht nicht werden würde, doch sie leugnete. Sie wollte die Wahrheit nicht einmal denken. Erst als sich die ungleichen Gruppen getrennt hatten, wob Brihanna neue Gedanken. Die Erbauer würden ihnen helfen, doch war dem jungen Ritter auch klar welche Bürde er sich und den seinen aufgetragen hatte? War ihm klar, das die Hand der Treue alles Notwendige tun würde um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Auch das schwarzweiße Wappen rot tränken wenn es denn nötig sei? Sie würde es noch in Erfahrung bringen. Teil 3 Fürchte nicht den Tod, fürchte das Sterben. Die Ohnmacht der Erkenntnis des Unvermeidlichen ist es, die einem in das Mark fährt. Das Wissen alles Vertraute hinter sich lassen zu müssen, alles Geliebte zurück zu lassen, das unermessliche Bedauern ungesagter Worte und Gesten, das Verlöschen von Liebe, das Bewusstsein, alles schützenswerte zukünftig nicht mehr schützen zu können. Und die eigene Angst vor dem unbekannten Ende. Der Tod indessen ist wie eine Geburt bei vollem Bewusstsein. Der Tote bestreitet allein seinen Weg zu jedwedem ihm zugedachten Ende. Wohl dem, der nach den Wunden die das Sterben reißt noch in sich ruht und den Weg zur Lichtes Gnade findet. Wehe dem der andere Pfade wählt und sich verirrt im Labyrinth seiner eigenen Existenz. Nichts bereitet eine Seele darauf vor, einzig das Vertrauen in die größere Ordnung der Dinge hilft mir das Chaos einzudämmen und den Wahn, der damit einhergeht. Ich schreibe es nieder um nicht zu vergessen, die dünne Schale des Bewusstseins trennt mich noch davor, das Unbegreifliche zu begreifen. Teil 4 Ihr Sein war im Fluss, besser konnte man es nicht beschreiben, die Hülle dir ihr als Körper diente ruhte in einem sicheren Gespinst aus Ranken und Dornen zwischen den Ruinen Darrowehrs doch alles, was Sie ausmachte befand sich auf einer Reise. Ihr Geist war erfüllt von Flüsterei und gedämpften Klagen, das Geflecht war angefüllt von den Stimmen Unzähliger, nährte sich von den Erinnerungen verlöschender Seelen und auch von der ihren. Ihr Bruder, Viktor, gefallen am Bollwerk für einen Lebenden, gefallen für eine vage Hoffnung, gefallen für jemanden der es wert sein musste! Lange schon weilte er verbunden mit dem Geflecht und sie wartete, nein sie wachte hier. Vergewisserte sich Tag für Tag seiner Anwesenheit, vergewisserte sich seinem Werden, es war jetzt an ihr, Licht in der Finsternis zu sein. Er durfte nicht verloren gehen. Trotz ihrer inneren Einkehr fühlte sie auch die Anwesenheit ihrer anderen Brüder und Schwestern. Reyfus wachte oft über sie, sie konnte seine Anwesenheit und seine Worte fühlen, er war ihr Anker. Er würde ihr die Rückkehr ermöglichen. Trost lag in der Gewissheit. Sie fühlte den Sturm lange bevor sie ihn hörte. Ein Vibrieren bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Geflecht, etwas näherte sich, eine Präsenz. Vertraut, Schmerzen breiteten sich aus und das Flüstern steigerte sich zu einem Ruf. Ihr Geist wandte sich ab von der Wacht, suchte nach ihrem Bruder Reyfus, fand ihn und ergriff die gereichte Hand. Er spürte es auch. Langsam stieg sie wieder empor in die schweigende Wirklichkeit. Es war Zeit zu erwachen. Dornen kratzten über schwere Rüstung, Zweige brachen trocken, schrammten an Kettengliedern entlang und Staub und Erde rieselten hinab als sich eine Frau von den Knien erhob und sich aufrichtete. Langsam hoch sie das Haupt der erste ungetrübte Blick galt dem Bruder an ihrer Seite. Dann erglomm das Totenlicht und fahles Blau überlagerte jede Menschlichkeit die sich in den Augen hätte spiegeln können. Langsam wand sie sich zur Straße und das Warten begann. Teil 5 Brihanna saß im Schneidersitz im hohen Gras ihrer Heimat. Scharf zeichnete sich das Haus vom dahinterliegenden Horizont ab, sie glaubte Stratholme im Dunst auszumachen. Mit einem Lächeln verfolgte sie das fröhliche Ballspiel ihrer Söhne, Thomas lies sie gewinnen, wie es aussah. Hinter ihr tat sich bereits ein lotrechter Abgrund auf, der wilde purpurne Fluss in seinen Tiefen mahlte unablässig am schwarzen Gestein, suchte ihn zu zermürben, damit sie endlich hinabstützte. Alles was sie tun müsste wäre loslassen. Diese Vorstellung weckte geneigtes Interesse in ihr, was dann wohl passierte? Das Lachen ihrer Kinder lenkte ihre Gedanken fort vom Abgrund hin zum Grund ihres Hierseins. Sie hatte gekämpft hart und unerbittlich. Die Kaldorei war hartnäckig in ihrem Ansinnen gewesen ihrer habhaft zu werden, hatte vergangener Taten Hohn gesprochen und brachte sich und ihre Gefährten auf Messers Schneide. Im Sterben noch hatte sie ihren Bruder Reyfus gebeten diese zu schonen. Nur wer lebte hatte die Chance zu verstehen. War das wohlmöglich ein Fehler gewesen? Der Gedankenfaden entglitt ihr und einen Moment lang saß sie nur verwirrt da, unwissend, was sie hier machte, wer sie war und wohin sie nun gehen musste. Flüchtig, zerbrechlich. Ein jäher Schmerz in ihrer Brust brachte die Erinnerung. Sie hatte im Kampf gegen die Druiden ihren Setzling geopfert und ihren Schmerz vereint. Sie würde eine Weile damit ringen, sie würde vielleicht daran zu Grunde gehen obschon die Frau das weniger glaubte, zu stark war das lebendige Band mit der Welt. Aber es war eine Lektion die sie nie vergessen würde. Nur würde sie sie auch verstehen? Bei der Jagd nach Offensichtlichkeiten vergaß man oft den Blick für das große Ganze. Würde sie verstehen, dass das was sie sah nur die halbe Wahrheit war? Es würde sich erweisen. Ein heller Stern glomm am dunstigen Himmel auf, kalt und blau sein Licht. „Schwester? Bruder? Hört ihr mich? Wir brauchen euch. Kommt zurück!“ Es war ein Flüstern im Wind und eine geträumte Träne rann Brihanna über die blasse Wange. Konnten sie sie nicht vergessen? Konnten sie sie nicht einfach hier in Frieden lassen? „Lasst mich euer Anker sein, der euch den Weg zurückweist. Eure Zeit ist nicht gekommen!“ Sie kannte die Antwort und so erhob sie sich. Einen Augenblick geriet der purpurne Fluss in ihrem Rücken in Aufruhr, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Langsam schritt sie zu ihren Kindern, ihrem Mann, die ihr Spiel unterbrachen. Mutter! Bleibst du jetzt hier? Bitte Mutter, geh nicht wieder weg, wir vermissen dich so. Brihanna ging vor ihren Söhnen in die Hocke, legte jedem eine Hand auf das Herz und ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Raunen. „Ich komme um mich zu verabschieden. Ich ziehe in den Kampf und werde nie mehr an diesen Ort zurückkehren.“ Die Stimme der Paladin versagte beinahe „Versprecht mir, dass ihr zu ehrbaren Männern heranwachst und immer recht tut. Folgt den Lehren des Lichts, zweifelt nie, egal was ihr je hört, auch über mich.“ Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete sie sich. Ein letztes Mal wand sie sich ihrem Mann zu, ein letztes Mal erinnerte sie sich an seine Umarmung. „Warte nicht länger, Thomas.“ Brihanna drehte sich dem Stern zu und schritt langsam voran. Es würde keine Rückkehr geben – nie mehr. „Ewig sei Lordaeron, ewig herrsche Menethil, ewig Treue seinem Blut!“ flüstert ihr die Stimme ihres Bruders im Wind zu. Und gleichsam antwortet sie: Ewig sei Lordaeron, ewig herrsche Menethil, ewig Treue seinem Blut! Die Kulisse Loradaerons wich dunkler trockener Erde, schwarzer dorniger Ranken durch die ein kleines Licht glitt, ihr Licht, sie folgt blind und voller Vertrauen dem Weg den Reyfus ihr wies. Lauscht nicht dem Leiden um sicher herum, denkt nicht, existiert einfach nur und vertraut. "Seht das helle Licht in den tiefen Schatten!" Teil 6 Die Welt um sie herum war erfüllt von Flüstern und Raunen, über ihr wölbte sich eine nahezu lichtlose Schwärze nur durchbrochen von einem einzigen, eisblauen Licht, ihr Anker. Ihr nunmehr einziger. Schritt um Schritt ging sie vorwärts in die Richtung die ihr das Licht wies. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen war braun, staubig und voller Risse und doch gebar sie eine fremde Art von Leben. Dornige Ranken säumten den Weg sie erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont, einige schmal und zierlich, andere so hoch und mächtig wie alte Bäume doch keine wagte den Pfad zu kreuzen den sie beschritt. Dann endlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel, in einer Senke in blaues Licht getaucht lang er pulsierend vor ihr. Ein kleiner Sprössling, er erschauerte als sie näher trat, ihre Arme wie zu einer liebevollen Umarmung vorstreckte. Kleine Ranken erwuchsen, tasteten über ihren Leib, glatt und fein, sie stachen unter ihre Haut, sanft ließ sie sich sinken, ganz bedecken bis sie schließlich eins waren. Noch einmal erschauerte der Sprössling, kleine fahlgelbe Blüten wuchsen heran, öffneten ihre Kelche und zäh troff gelbliches Sekret hervor, benetzte den Boden während sich Blüte für Blüte dem blauen Licht zuwandte. Und im Land der Träumer die nie schliefen begann nach dem Sterben ein neues Werden… Teil 7 Ihr Bewusstsein sickert an die Oberfläche, schneidendes Mondlicht ruht auf ihr wie ein blassblaues Tuch, einen Moment lang ist sie verwirrt, ohne Orientierung doch dann fühlt sie, sie ist nicht allein. Reyfus ist da, sie ist viel zu früh wach geworden, ihr Körper singt vor Schmerz, der unfertige Zustand macht Gefühle möglich und intensiver als es ihr Geist gewohnt ist. Eine einzelne, erdige Träne rinnt aus einer unvollkommenen, leeren Augenhöhle, sie kann fühlen wie die lebendige Kraft in ihr kämpft, Zoll um Zoll und verliert. Der frische Setzling formt neue Stränge, gleichsam Muskeln und Knochen formen sie wieder ein neues Gefäß für ihr Sein. Warum ist sie nur aufgewacht? Trost sucht sie in der Nähe ihres Bruders. Sie ist nie allein, sie sind alle da, irgendwo jenseits des Verstandes verbirgt sich die Erkenntnis dass sie alle verbunden sind. Sie machen alle einen Aspekt einer größeren Sache aus, doch das Verständnis des Zusammenhangs entschlüpft ihr wie eine glitschige Kröte. Komm her kleine Kröte! Sie droht sich zu verlieren als das Schaben von Metall auf Metall sie ablenkt. Die Kröte hüpft hinter den schreiend bunten Vorhang des Irrsinns und nimmt ihre Erkenntnisse mit sich. Ihr Bewusstsein kehrt sich jedoch wieder dem Mondlicht zu. Ihre Augen sind blind und doch weiß sie, das ihr Bruder auf sie herab blickt. Sie erkennt was er vermutlich selbst nicht sehen kann. Der Setzling wird schon bald auch ihre Sinne dämpfen doch jetzt gerade sieht sie klar. Er scheint in Aufruhr. Nein vielmehr beschäftigt ihn etwas, eine Entscheidung vielleicht? Ihr Blick geht kurz nach Innen ins Geflecht sie findet ihren Bruder Viktor, er ist noch da. Sie findet auch die Druidin ganz weit entfernt kämpft sie gegen den Einfluss des Netzwerks, abgekapselt wie etwas das hier nicht hingehört. Was also beschäftigt ihren Bruder? Es würde sich erweisen. Langsam hebt sie ihren rechten Arm, als sich ihre Finger krümmen brechen dünne Äste durch das filigrane, hautähnliche Gebilde wie zersplitterte Knochen. Sie hat noch keine Stimme oder sie hat tausende – je nach dem wie man es so betrachtet. Ihr Brustkorb weitet sich ächzend wie zu einem Atemzug und eine fahlgrüne Sporenwolke stößt wie kalter Atem in die Nacht als sie ein einziges Wort ausspricht: „Danke.“ Er hatte ihrem Wunsch entsprochen und dafür war sie dankbar. Er war ihr ein Licht und dafür war sie dankbar. Er hatte unermüdlich nach Viktor gerufen, auch dafür war sie dankbar. Und bevor ihr Bewusstsein wieder versinkt und bevor sie vergisst, wie sich Dankbarkeit anfühlt, zeichnet sich auf dem lippenlosen Mund ein kleines Lächeln ab. Teil 8 Mir bleiben nicht viele klare Momente. Die unverfälschten Erkenntnisse meiner Existenz und Taten, die Konsequenzen die sich wie ein falsch gefärbter Faden durch das Tuch der Weber schlängelt, andere Fäden kreuzt oder am Ende unterbindet. Mein Glaube ist das, was mich weitergehen lässt doch ist der Keim der Hoffnung inzwischen dergestalt kümmerlich das ich mich der Frage stellen muss, ob ich mich selbst belüge. Welcher Sinn steckt hinter dem Sein, das nur noch ist? https://imageshack.com/i/nbbiprj Teil 9 Das Gesicht der Frau war makellos und bar jedweder Regung, der Blick vage Richtung Herdweiler gerichtet, möglicherweise purer Zufall. Regen perlte von Haut, Rüstung und Haar aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ihr dies etwas ausmachte oder sie gar fror. Eine Taube kam vom Süden her, umrundete Brihannas Position um dann die trockene Zuflucht in einem der verfallenen Häuser Darrowehrs zu suchen. Zweifelsohne eine Nachricht für ihren Bruder. Nun kam langsam Regung in den Leib, Rüstung knirschte, die gefestigten Zweige und Ranken die unter der Illusion von Haut ein sich immer wieder erneuerndes Seelengefäß bildenden und ihrem Erscheinen Menschlichkeit verlieh, die sich in ihrem Sein schon lange nicht mehr fand, ächzten und schabten aneinander. Es dauerte Minuten bis die Mühe der Erinnerung belohnt wurde. Bis ihr wieder einfiel wer sie war und warum sie noch immer war. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Sir Rakor und dem Priester of Iona. Sie hatte gefühlt wie die Worte der Frau etwas geweckt hatten, etwas an die Oberfläche holten bei ihrem Bruder Reyfus. Kurzzeitig trat so etwas wie Gefühl in ihren Blick, malte sich das Echo eines Lächelns auf ihre Lippen. Mit gemessenen Schritten näherte sich die Paladin der Hausruine und trat ein. Ließ sich nieder und beobachtete ihren Bruder schweigend. Sir Rakor hatte die Frage nach einem letzten Wunsch gestellt Einer letzten Tat am Ende des Weges. Sie selbst bedurfte nichts, am Ende aller Sehnsüchte gab es für sie keine Bedeutungen außer Pflicht und Wort und doch blieb da ein Funken im Widerspruch, ein Funken Neugierde. Teil 10 Sie war schon lange jenseits solcher Bedürfnisse wie Schlaf oder gar eines Platzes zum Schlafen und doch beschrieb das Schlafen ihren Zustand wohl am ehesten. Sie ruhte, wie ein Samenkorn ruht bis der erste Regen es berührt und zum Keimen verleitet. Und dann kam der Traum von Tritten im Gras die sie fühlte obwohl kein Halm die Haut striff, keine Regung zu erkennen war. Der Traum vom Geschmack von Blut, der sich kupfern auf eine Zunge legte, die schon lange nichts mehr gekostet hatte. Der Traum vom Duft von Waffenöl und von Magie aufgeladener Luft, der Geruch von Verwesung gelangte über eine Nase in Lungen die sich für keinen Atemzug mehr weiteten. Wie befremdlich? Sickerte der Gedanke fragend in ihren Verstand. Langsam öffnete Brihanna die Augen, die Impulse stammten nicht von ihr und dann wieder doch. Es kam aus dem Geflecht. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick gen Osten. Da war noch mehr. Da war Unruhe. Etwas entzog dem Land das Leben. Etwas sehr altes hinter dem noch etwas Älteres ruhte raunte durch das Netzwerk seine Warnung. Ein dunkler Schatten fiel über die Berge im Osten, Brihanna schloss wieder die Augen, es war angeraten noch eine Weile aufmerksam zu träumen…. Teil 11 Sie ruhte am Rande der Klippe der offenen See zugewandt. Noch nie gesehene Blumen in schillernden oder perlmuttenen Farben umgaben sie, überwucherten ihre im Schoß ruhenden Hände. Für einen Außenstehenden mochte sie fast wie eine mit den Jahren umwachsene Statue wirken, regungslos und friedlich in Starre gebannt. Doch war sie nicht starr und bei weitem war nicht alles so voll Friede wie es wirkte. Ihr Körper reagierte auf eine unerwartete Weise auf die Stadt voller Leben und Magie. Ohne einen magischen Bann oder andere Zügel oder gar Gegenwehr nährten sich der Setzling und ihr Körper daran. Ihr ging es so gut wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Aber sie durchschaute die Illusion sehr wohl, sie war nicht mehr als ein Parasit an diesem Ort. So gierig der Setzling in ihr das Leben und die Magie um sich er herum aufnahm gab er nichts zurück. Das Gras ringsum begann schon zu welken. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sich Brihanna, Stiele und Blattwerk zerrissen, etliche schillernde Blumen fielen herab. Ihre Gedanken blieben der Gegenwärtigkeit entrückt aber das Gefühl von Kraft und Leben war angenehm, die nagende Erkenntnis, das die dunklen Zauber auf ihr dem Land zu ihren Füßen schadeten war nicht mehr als ein Hintergrundrauschen in ihrem Bewusstsein. Es war jetzt Zeit zu gehen, Quartier zu beziehen und zu warten auf neue Kunde. Mit gemessenen Schritten und zielstrebig ging sie Richtung Marktviertel die Kollision mit einem leichten Widerstand stoppte sie und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach unten, förderte ihr Bewusstsein zu Tage. Langsam kniete sie nieder, hob den abgeliebten Teddy auf und ließ ihren Blick auf dem sommersprossigen Mädchen ruhen, das noch auf seinem Hosenboden saß und sich perplex mit den kleinen Händen durch das Gesicht fuhr. Die Berührung mit dem Stofftier rief eine überraschende Flut an Emotionen und Bildern hervor die nur langsam verarbeitete wurden. Die Erinnerung an Kinder ließ sie an ihre eigenen denken und an Stratholme, dann Feuer und verbranntes Fleisch und Verlust. Sie hatte den Fall der Stadt nie in ihrem alten Leben erlebt doch das bedeutete nichts. Das Geflecht, jenes organische Netzwerk mit dem sie durch den Setzling verbunden war, erinnerte sich für sie daran. Doch fest verankert war auch die Gewissheit das es Überlebende gab und dieser Gedanke hatte eine diffuse Bedeutung - aber immerhin eine Bedeutung. Langsam kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Stadt mit all ihren Menschen und anderen Kreaturen nahm sie seit ihrer Ankunft nur als Randerscheinung war. Sie filterte alles nach Relevanz und ihre Wahrnehmung forcierte das Unmittelbare oder aber das große Ganze. Das kleine Mädchen das vor ihr stand und ohne Scheu an ihrem Wappenrock zupfte und sehr nachdrücklich ihren Teddy einforderte war unmittelbar. Mit einer fast behutsamen Geste reichte die Paladin das Stofftier dem Kind und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt das sie aus einem alten Impuls heraus erwiderte. Wo andere instinktiv ihre Erscheinung und die Magie die ihr innewohnte mieden ohne sich dessen vielleicht bewusst zusein war das Mädchen vor ihr ohne Scheu oder Furcht. Tief in ihr ließ diese Erkenntnis eine schwer greifbare Frage offen derer sie sich später würde widmen müssen. Sie ging weiter und wenig später mit gemessenen Schritten die Stiegen zu dem Ort hinauf den sie als Quartier gewählt hatte, auf dem einfachen Lager ließ sie sich nieder. Ihr Bewusstsein schwang mit den Tönen der Stadt mit ohne bei einem bestimmten Gedanken oder Geräusch lange zuverweilen. Und so wartete sie. Teil 12 Das Ende...ist manchmal ein anderer Anfang. Er brennt...lichterloh, sein Licht brennt währed alles dunkle um sich herum sich gierig nähert. Alle Erinnerungen die er hat, sind sein Nährstoff. Er brennt einmal für alles was ihm hoch- und heilig war. Er brennt für eine Zukunft die er und seinesgleichen trotz konsequentem beschreiten des Weges nie erreichen konnten. Um sich herum ist Dunkelheit, eine dunkelheit so tiefschwarz wie Sie nirgends zu finden sein kann. In dieser Dunkelheit erkennt er allte Gesichte, Bekannte, Freunde...die erste Liebe, der erste Kuss...die Knappenschaft, doch alles wird wieder verschluckt...er verglimmt. Er öffnet noch einmal die Augen. Er tat vieles worauf er nicht stolz war, vieles worauf er stolz war, doch in diesem Moment, vielleicht in dem letzten Moment seines seins, wird er nicht versagen. "Esarus thar no'Darador!" schreit er aus sich heraus und wieder erstrahlt sein Licht und verdrängt die immer stärker werdende Dunkelheit. Ein Licht das man im Flechtwerk findet und er spürt das er gefunden wurde. Danach, nach diesem einmaligen Aufschrei wird er dumpf und kühl....ein Name bleibt auf seinen Lippen mit einem Lächeln "Katharina". Teil 13 Eine friedliche Stille erfüllte sie an diesem Ort nun. Die Schösslinge die in den Wassern geruht hatten waren nebst allem was zum Ritual gehört hatte zerstört. Es würde keine Wiederkehr in diese, durch dunkle Magie gewobenen Körper mehr geben für ihre Seelen. Ihnen allen blieb nur noch dieser eine, das war der Preis dafür, sich für die eine und gegen eine andere Seite entschieden zu haben. Ab und zu wurde die Stille durch einem Knarzen unterbrochen oder durch einen einsamen Wassertropfen der von der feuchten Decke der unterirdischen Katakomben troff. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, kein Atmen war zu hören. Beides war in keiner Weise nötig. Als es vor einigen Wochen zum Kampf gekommen war, war sie zurück geblieben, weit fort von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern. Es war notwendig gewesen doch als sie die anderen wieder hören konnte und ihrem Ruf gefolgt war, als sie dann hier eintraf und sah was geschehen war, bereute sie nicht hier gewesen zu sein. Wie eine heiße Nadel stach das Gefühl durch allen Wahn und jeden Traum in ihr Bewusstsein, als sie die zerschlagenen Körper ihrer Brüder sah die hier Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten. Reyfus…Viktor…. Die Regeneration hatte lange gedauert und sie ging unweigerlich mit einem Verlust einher. Ein Stück des Seins verlor sich immer. Doch welcher Preis war zu hoch für Hoffnung? Trockenes Holz brach als sie sich von der Wand an der sie geruht hatte löste. Sie wandte sich den beiden Särgen zu ein großer und ein viel zu kleiner. „Kein Preis ist zu hoch für die Hoffnung, nicht wahr, Schattenwandler.“ raunte sie in die Stille. Tief griff ihr Geist in das Geflecht hinein forderte Magie ein und wob einen Zauber der schon bald feines Flechtwerk, dann immer dickere Dornenranken entstehen ließ. Die Wurzeln wurden stark genug um in den Fels zu dringen und so den Stein zu brechen. Am Ende ihre Werkes ruhten die zwei Särge im Fels um schmiegt von einem undurchdringlichen Dornengeflecht. Friedliche Stille senkte sich erneut. Brihanna betrachtete ihre Hand, die hautähnliche Membran lag eng und dünn wie Pergament um die Finger. Ihr Tun hatte sie verausgabt, mehr als je zuvor. Der Fortgang des Schattenwandlers hatte auch im Geflecht seine Spuren hinterlassen. Einmal noch legte sie Hand an die Dornenranken, kleine Blüten sprossen in unnatürlich schillernden Farben, Blau und Purpur, für eine Weile herrschte ein sehr eigentümlicher Zauber in der Höhle. Brihanna indessen zog sich erschöpft und zittrig an ihren Ruheplatz zurück. Teil 14 Brihannas Blick huschte mal hierhin mal dorthin gleichsam wie man es von einem Träumer erwartet, dessen Lider flatternd dem Traumgeschehen folgen. Sie sah was die anderen nicht sahen, der Wald um sich herum pulsierte in einem trägen Herzschlag und es erschien ihr, als habe auch sie somit wieder einen Herzschlag. Ihr Körper erschauerte wohlig und alte Blätter, trockene Zweige und etwas totes Getier fiel ab von den filigranen Ranken, die ihren Körper in seiner Ruhe stützten. „Mutter?“ Ihr huschender Blick heftete sich auf die erst diffuse, dann schärfer werdende Gestalt eines Jungen. „Maximilian, was tust du hier? Ich habe dich fortgeschickt.“ „Ich gehe nicht, aber du bewegst dich. Bleib bitte, bleib noch hier.“ Brihanna sah auf, der Wald um sie herum schien tatsächlich näher gerückt, das fahlgrüne Leuchten pulsierte schneller, erschien ihr inzwischen nicht mehr so perfekt, nicht mehr so willkommen. „Es träumt, es raunt, es frisst.“ Vernahm sie blubbernd und gurgelnd die Worte. Wo eben noch ihr Sohn gestanden hatte war nicht mehr als eine humanoide, morastige Masse die langsam zu einer stinkenden Pfütze sank. Angewidert wich sie zurück und stieß gegen einen Baum mit nachgiebiger weicher Borke. Peitschenartig schlugen ihr Zweige in das Gesicht und mit einem Aufschrei taumelte sie vorwärts. Das Geräusch reißender Pflanzen und brechender Äste drang Nadelscharf in ihr Gehör, als sie zur Besinnung kam stand sie mit gezogenem Schwert etwa drei Meter vor dem Punkt an dem sie geruht hatte. Ihren Rastplatz hatte sie in der Hast ihres Erwachens auseinander gerissen, instinktiv keuchte sie atemlos, eine ebenso überflüssige wie menschliche Geste. Genau wie das folgende verstohlene Umsehen ob sie jemand beobachtet hatte, dennoch war der Drang für die Handlung übermächtig. Beherrscht scheidete sie ihr Schwert, ihr Blick wanderte über den Wald, krank und dunkel lag ihr vor ihr, kein fahles Licht zu sehen. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich in Bewegung, hinein in die Dunkelheit der Höhle, es galt zu warten auf eine Nachricht aus Sturmwind. Teil 15 Den Kopf nach oben geneigt und den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet steht die Paladin da, Stunde um Stunde betrachtet sie die dicht ziehenden Wolken, die einen schmutzig grauen Teppich am Firmament bilden und jedwedes Licht der Gestirne schlucken. Es ist exakt der Moment an dem die Sonne jenseits der Wolken ungesehen ihren Untergang einleitet und den Horizont berührt als sie ihr Schweigen bricht: „Ich höre Trommeln, Brüder.“ raunt sie flüsternd und ein lotrechter Regen setzt ein. Teil 16 Eine wohlgenährte Taube wird nach Sturmwind zurückgeschickt, sie trägt keine Nachricht bei sich. Die Antwort kommt in Persona. Die Winde stehen äußerst günstig und das Schiff flieht über das Wasser, sie werden es wohl pünktlich schaffen. Ihr Setzling mag die Dörre keinesfalls, die salzige Seeluft mit sich bringt, ihre Haut fühlt sich spröde und rissig an wie an einem eisigen Wintertag, also schafft er sich Abhilfe. Der Schiffsheiler hat eine Erkältung, die erste seit langer Zeit wieder mal außerdem fühlt er sich seltsam schlapp. Aber niemand stellt Fragen. Sie steht auf Deck während der Wind mit ihren Haaren spielt und an dem einfachen Gewand zerrt. Die Rüstung trägt sie heute nicht, auch die würde die Seeluft kaum mögen. Ihr Blick und ihr Verstand verlieren sich kurz im Sternenhimmel der langsam einer feurigen Morgenröte weicht. Teil 17 - Victor Das fast melodische gluggern im Hintergrund und das rhytmische Tropfen Höhle war das einzige was in diesem Dämmrigen feuchtem Refugium zu hören war. Er öffnete langsam, fast träge die Augen, die Gespräche in Sturmwind schienen lang zurückzuliegen und waren nur noch ein fader Abdruck in seinem gemarterten Geist. Aber der ruf, war gehört, der gellende Schrei hatte Ihn wachgerüttelt. Langsam erhob er sich, zog seine Klinge aus dem Boden und verankerte Sie auf dem Rücken. Fast ohne Geräusche, bis auf ein kleines stilles Platschen, erhoben sich die anderen, auch Sie hatten den Ruf gehört. Einer von Ihnen hatte es gesehen und Ihnen berichtet. Die restlichen schauten sich durch ihre blauen glimmenden Augen an und berieten sich stumm. Dann nickte einer von Ihnen knapp und schulterte seinen Hammer fast auffordernd. Er drehte sich um und marschierte aus diesen dunklen Hallen gefolgt vom Resten des Kaders. Nur einer blieb zurück um die ewige Wacht weiter zu halten. Teil 18 Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie bereits ihr vorläufiges Ziel erreicht, gerastet werden musste nur um die Pferde nicht zu schande zu reiten. Sie hatte nicht gefragt warum sie in den Süden aufbrachen oder für wie lange, es spielte keine Rolle. Und doch…je näher sie dem roten Gebirge kamen desto mehr lichtete sich der Nebel um sie herum, klärte sich der Geist der sich im Dunst verbarg. Hier, so nahebei den grünen Ebenen die sich hinter den Bergen verbargen, begann auch der Setzling sich zu regen, nach der langen Zeit in den kargen Landstrichen von Steppe und Schlucht fand er nun mehr Leben an dem er sich laben konnte. Gleichsam kehrte ihre eigene Kraft zurück und es gelang ihr den Schatten Einhalt zu gebieten die ihr Licht zu ersticken drohten. Ihr Blick wanderte über das kleine Lager am Rande der Steppe, ein mächtiges Tor markierte die Grenze zum Rotkammgebirge, ihr Auge erkannte die Spuren einer kürzlichen Schlacht und vielen Schlachten davor die hier an dem Nadelöhr einst stattgefunden haben mussten. Eine vergessene Erinnerung regte sich in ihr, schlüpfrig entglitt sie ihr mehrmals und als es ihr gelang sie festzuhalten hörte sie es. Sie lauschte, tief, tief hinein in die andere Seite, dort wo der Himmel sternenlos blieb und dann wusste sie warum sie gekommen waren. Während sie dem Gesang der Toten lauschte rannen erdigen Tränen über ihre Wangen, Steine knirschten unter ihrer Rüstung als sie auf die Knie brach. Die anbrandende Trauer verebbte so rasch wie sie gekommen war doch verharrte sie noch lange so. Sanft und beständig erwuchs ein kleines Bett aus gräulichem Moos wo sie sich niedergelassen hatte, es gebar zarte weiße Blüten, dessen Blattadern sich kontrastreich in blauschwarz abhoben. Sie erhob sich erst als sie die Schritte ihres Bruders hörte. Sein Licht führte sie mit sicherer Bestimmtheit zurück in die Welt, in der der Himmel Sterne hatte, hoch standen diese bereits am Himmel. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und nickte, der Steppenwind blies die letzten Reste der Erde in ihrem Gesicht fort und das kleine Moosbett begann bereits zu schwinden. Unfähig aus eigener Kraft zu leben oder eigenes Leben zu gebären begann sein Sterben und würde schon bald nichts mehr zeugen von ihrem Tribut. Teil 19 - Victor Lange stand er wie gewohnt abseits vom Turm. Seine Haltung veränderte sich maximal durch den Wind, der an seiner Kleidung oder Haaren zog. Seine Gedanken waren das einzige was in Bewegung war. Wo hatte er gefehlt? Wo hatte er missverstanden? Das gestrige Gespräch war für ihn auf mehreren Ebenen merkwürdig gewesen, sogar ein Affront wenn er noch in seinem alten Leben gesteckt hätte. Abseits des ins Wort fallen eines Paladins, der Unterstellung der Lüge und dem Dutzen eines Barons, brauchte er lange um überhaupt die Problematik zu verstehen und selbst jetzt war er sich nicht sicher ob er den gestrigen Abend verstanden hatte. Wenn er könnte, hätte er es ironisch gefunden dass ein Gespräch mit scharlachroten Paladinen um ein Wesentlicheres harmonischer verlaufen war, als das gestern. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, es war ihm nicht klar wo ein Problem zu erkennen war. Sein Denken war geprägt, erzogen ohne Sinn für Abweichungen. "Garantiert Ihr für die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung?" Wie kann so eine Frage im Raum stehen, wo doch die Eidstrukturen klar sind. Sein Gesicht zuckte kurz da er versuchte, für sich eine Lösung abseits der offensichtlichen zu suchen, denn diese würde bedeuten, dass man ihnen Unredlichkeit, Täuschung und Schlimmeres per se unterstellte. Offensichtlich war für ihn dass der König von Sturmwind selbst auf das Wort eines Paladins ganz ohne Garantie die Todesritter legetimiert hatte und von seinen Untertanen sogar deren Respektierung forderte. Diese Aussage war Bestandteil des sturmwinder Lebens, vorausgesetzt natürlich dass sich Todesritter an Gesetz und Tugend hielten. Also blieb für ihn, Sir Viktor, nur der logische Schritt, das man ihm und seinem Kader die Redlichkeit absprach und die Diskussion an diesem Punkt schon nur noch Makulatur war. Er war, was er war und nur sein Wort oder seine Taten, derer Sir Veyt genug aufgezählt hatte, konnten dagegen sprechen. Für ihn war das Wort eines Königs alles. Selbst einen König zu hinterfragen war ihm so fremd im Glauben und Erziehung das er noch Minuten brauchte diesen Gedanken in sich zu formulieren. Natürlich könnten die einzelnen Lehnsnehmer Todesrittern den Aufenthalt untersagen. Doch ohne diesen Gedanken an das bindende Wort des Königs hätte er niemals bei der Baronin um freie Durchreise gebeten. Natürlich war ihm die Wirkung seiner Existenz bewusst, aber dennoch redete man nicht mehr über einen Erlass der gerade ein paar Monate alt war, sondern fast über 10 Jahre Bestand hatte. Die Hauptwortführerin war wahrscheinlich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch unter 10 gewesen. Und im Rahmen seiner Existenz benahm er sich immer noch als wäre er lebend, somit war seine jetzige Existenz keine Ausrede um sich nicht wie gewohnt zu gehaben. Nein, sein Unleben konnte keine Ausrede sein, weder in die eine noch andere Richtung. Wenn es also nicht um den Kader der Hand der Treue als Todesritter allgemein ging, was ja im Kontext der Absolution seiner Majestät aus seiner Warte geklärt wäre, dann musste es um sie direkt gehen. Ein Punkt den er selbst aber nicht erfassen konnte, war, dass er nicht den Respekt einfordern konnte wie zu Lebzeiten. Als Paladin der silbernen Hand war er nur Licht und König verpflichtet. Gerade ihm, Sir Viktor von Brill, war es zu Lebzeiten egal ob ein Graf, Baron oder Bauer vor ihm stand, denn er war Wort und Gesetz des Königs. Ein Missstand in seinem Denken welchen er wohl ändern müsste. Hier würde er Hilfe benötigen, das wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst. Sturmwind war anders, die Zeiten waren anders. Er kam wieder zu diesem Punkt. Wenn es also nicht um den Todesritter an sich ging, dann konnte es sich also nur um sie direkt handeln. Allerdings war mit seinem Wort und Eid gegenüber einem Sir Veyt dieser Punkt führ ihn schlichtweg erledigt. Ausser man unterstellte entweder Sir Veyt oder ihm Unredlichkeit. Und das es zum Beispiel zu einer Fehde kommen konnte, wo die Todesritter natürlich für den Orden jeglichen Feind angreifen würden auf dessen Geheiß, ließ die Forderung nach einer garatierten Sicherheit wie eine dumme hohle Phrase klingen. Für Unredlichkeit und/oder fehlende Tugenhaftigkeit konnte er wieder im Handeln des Kaders noch im Handeln von Sir Veyt Beweise finden. Im Rahmen seiner Existenz, seines Seins und das seines Kaders haben sie immer rechtschaffend gehandelt, und Rechtschaffenheit endet und beginnt mit Hörigkeit und zwar gegenüber den Gesetzen oder Obrigen, denen man "bewusst" die Treue geschworen hat. Man hinterfragt nicht Befehle desjenigen dem man die Gefolgschaft geschworen hat, ausser sie hebeln fundamental andere Tugenden aus. Aber auch hier konnte er keinen Fehl erkennen. Er stand noch lange da, sehr lange und es war ihm unmöglich eine Antwort zu finden, geschweige denn eine Lösung. Auf die Idee, dass man direkt ihm und seinem Wort ob der Existenz misstraute, würde er nie kommen, ausser man sagt es ihm klar, so wie ein Sir Alleander. Hier echote noch die Ansprache in seinem Kopf, während er sich weiter gedanklich im Kreis drehte. Sir Alleander hatte klar gesagt was er von Untoten hielt, ohne irgendwelche Pilger oder Befindlichkeiten, die es seit über 10 Jahren ja geben musste. Somit war sein Mistrauen ihm gegenüber formuliert und er stand in der Pflicht seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Damit konnte er arbeiten, denn wenn Sir Veyt befehlen würde, Pilger aus bestimmten Gründen zu töten, er würde auch hier nicht zögern den Befehl auszuführen. Wie er auch nie bei Stratholme gezögert hätte. Auch hier verblasste die Ironie hinsichtlich der frühen Gefolgschaft eines Sir Alleanders beim scharlachroten Kreuzzug, wo er sich doch selbst sicher war das die selten gefackelt haben mit Pilgern, die einfach in Ihr Gebiet eindrangen und nun waren Sie Vasall des Königs. Er war schlichtweg nicht fähig eine Lösung zu ergründen. Teil 20 Es war zwecklos, Brihanna ließ die verbogene Brustrüstung langsam auf den Tisch sinken. Der Zeugwart hatte ihr passendes Werkzeug gegeben, doch die Zollfeste war keine Schmiede und sie hatte nicht die Kunstfertigkeit eines Schmiedes. Ihre Schritte führten sie zu einer nahegelegenen kleinen Werkstatt, das Gespräch das der Schmied mit einer Frau, die an einem gusseisernen Topf interessiert war führte, verstummte schon lange bevor sie in Hörweite war und als sie eintrat verabschiedete sich die Frau hastig. Der Schmied richtete sich auf, mit verschränkten Armen stand er da und wartete. „Grüße. Bei meinem letzten Einsatz an der Weststromburg wurde der Panzer beschädigt. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr passgenau in Form bringen, werdet ihr mir helfen?“ Brihannas Körpersprache zeugte von einer gleichgültigen Ruhe, die von ihrer Stimme nur unterstrichen wurde, die Augen des Schmieds wanderten zum Brustteil und er verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Sieht ja fast aus als hätte ein Orc versucht euch mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand aufzuspießen und im Anschluss wärt ihr von einem Dach gefallen…“ brummte er, Brihanna antwortet mit einem minimalen Anheben der rechten Augenbraue. „Das wird nicht leicht zu richten sein…“ „Ich kann euch helfen, ich kann…“ „Nein!“ Unterbracht er sie, zu rasch und wohl auch zu harsch, er setzte ruhiger nach. „Nicht nötig, geht einfach dahin wo ihr herkamt. Ich schicke einen Boten, es wird nur etwas dauern.“ Brihanna nickte schweigend. „Wie wollt ihr entlohnt werden?“ „Ich schicke dem Orden die Kosten, ist doch noch so?“ Brihanna wandte sich ohne Antwort um, es sollte ihr so recht sein. Jäh wurde sie aber von einer Kollision mit einem leichten Widerstand gestoppt, sie sah nach unten. Langsam kniete sie nieder, hob den abgeliebten Teddy auf und ließ ihren Blick auf dem sommersprossigen Mädchen ruhen, das noch auf seinem Hosenboden saß und sich perplex mit den kleinen Händen auf vertraute Weise durch das Gesicht fuhr. „Du schon wieder.“ „Du schon wieder.“ Sagten beide simultan. Brihanna hob den im Staub liegenden Teddy nun vollends auf, unbewusst strich sie darüber, säuberte den Staub aus dem Fell und gab ihn herüber. „Du riechst nach Erde.“ Sagte das Mädchen feststellend. „Ich weiß.“ Antwortete Brihanna und erhob sich, sie wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen als ein kleiner Widerstand am Wappenrock sie zügelte. „Machst du mir eine Blume? Mein Bruder sagt du machst Blumen.“ Verdutzt blieb die Frau stehen, wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen doch wurde ihr Geist mit einem Köcher voll Fragen nach dem Wieso, Warum und vor allem Wozu überflutet, es dauerte einen langgezogenen Moment bis sie sich zu einem „An einem anderen Tag.“ durchrang und nachdenklich zurück zur Feste ging. Ungewollte Kammerspiele - gebrochene Stille im vermuteten Gleichklang der Worte <> <> Noch sehr deutlich waren Brihanna diese Worte des Predigers kurz vor dem Duell im Gedächtnis. So betrachtet hätte es drei Sieger gegeben. Der Knappe hatte sich gut geschlagen, die junge Frau würde einmal eine gute Kämpferin abgeben - wenn sie denn so lange überlebte. Gleichsam würde das Ergebnis jedoch auch Sir Veyt vor eine schwere Prüfung stellen, für dessen Ehre war der Knappe angetreten und hatte versagt. Und letztlich war da sie selbst. Während des Kampfes die Oberhand zu behalten war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, nicht zu Letzt wegen der Intervention der Druiden. Ihre reine Anwesenheit beeinflusste die zweite Seele in ihr, raubte ihr Kraft und Konzentration, aber darüber hinaus hatte sie auch die Blicke der anderen gespürt, gesehen welcher ureigene Hass ihr entgegenschlug. Auch sie hatte etwas empfunden, neben Schmerz und Erschöpfung entsann sie sich auch Stolz und Wut gefühlt zu haben und ein angedeutetes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab. Ein Teil von ihr, der menschliche Teil, war dankbar für diese Erinnerung an Lebendigkeit, der Setzling hatte nur Abscheu empfunden. Jetzt jedoch, einige Stunden nach dem Kampf, waren sämtliche Gefühle wieder erloschen, sie war allein mit ihren Gedanken. Wobei nicht ganz allein wie ihr die schweren Schritte die sich näherten bewiesen. „Bruder.“ Sprach sie zur Begrüßung und langsam drehte sie sich zu Viktor um, der sie ruhig betrachtete. Viktor trat heran legte zur Antwort kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und dann blickten beide auf den See hinaus. „Wie fällt dein Urteil des heutigen Tages, Schwester?“ Brihanna wand sich nun wieder zu ihrem Waffenbruder um, in seinem Blick lag eine beruhigende Klarheit welche sich auf sie übertrug, zumindest fiel es ihr leichter, ihre Gedanken zu halten als sie sprach. „Der Knappe hat gut und ehrenhaft gekämpft, wir haben uns in ihr nicht getäuscht. Obschon sie bei der Wiederherstellung der Ehre von Sir Veyt fehlschlug, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir nicht zum letzten Mal von dem jungen Ritter gehört haben. Unschlüssig bin ich mir, wie ich die Anwesenheit der Druiden und den Dialog im Anschluss bewerten soll. Es ist ganz offenkundig, dass einige der Anwesenden an unserer Ehre zweifeln. Von den Gemeinen will ich kaum mehr erwarten, doch jene, die das Banner des Ordens des Erbauers tragen, täten gut daran anders zu sprechen. Oder sollten wir das Versprechen auf Hilfe als inzwischen obsolet betrachten?“ Mit gleichmütiger Miene richtete sich Brihanna wieder Richtung See aus. Und wie steht es mit dir, Viktor? Wie lautet dein Urteil, hattest du doch noch mehr Gesamtüberblick als ich, die ich gekämpft habe. Kategorie:Hand der Treue